A song for you
by MadoHomu
Summary: Homura was never particular about Valentines' day, since it means no special meaning for the past 14 years of her life. Perhaps this year, it's going to be special? AU


A song for you  
Homura was never particular about Valentines' day, since it means no special meaning for the past 14 years of her life. Perhaps this year, it's going to be special? AU

* * *

In her past 14 years of life, Homura dedicated her life every 14th February, studying at home with her music player by her side. She was never impressed by her classmates, scattering around the hallway or classroom, asking their friends what should they buy or make for their crush or boyfriends.

She gave a bored sigh. Tomorrow was her third valentine's day she would spend in this school and she wasn't feeling very great. Her headache was worsening every second when annoying girls shouting across classroom about their excited day. It's so troublesome.

Her ears only perked up when a particular voice sang in her ears like lullaby.

"Homura-chan!"

Homura lifted her head and glanced at the bubbly girl skipping with a empty bag towards her. She slightly frowned at the sight. Only when her friend reached her side then Homura started her questions.

"What is that for?" She pointed.

"Later I'm going to go shopping, for tomorrow special day! You want to come along?" Madoka beamed.

Homura pondered for a while, not really excited for Madoka's plan but she just nodded. "Sure."

"That's great! We can talk about it at lunch!" Madoka smiled before walking back to her seat.

_**A song for you**_

"Milk, check. Sugar, check. Cocoa, check."

"Are you making chocolates?" Homura asked, even though she knew it was a dumb question.

"Yup! I have to get extra supplies to make for everyone!"

"Are you going to give any?" Madoka looked down at her feet, her face flushed.

"This is stupid, no offense." Homura spoke.

"R-Really?" Madoka lowered her gaze.

Homura blinked, noticing the change of tone and mood. She bit her lips and mentally started scolding herself. _'Shoot! Why did I say that?'_

"I'll go get some flour too! I want to make cookies too." Madoka afforded a smile and left. Homura's lip quivered and she started smacking her head. Madoka is always very excited for any events or days and Homura had just spoiled the entire mood. She facepalmed again and awkwardly followed Madoka closely behind.

_**A song for you**_

"This is for you, and here for you!" Madoka started handing out gifts.

"Awwww, home-made chocolate!" Mami said, "first gift I received today."

"What's new." Sayaka gave a withering look.

It was after school and Madoka planned to meet everyone at a secluded garden to give the presents. Kyoko gives everyone a lollipop, Sayaka gives everyone a small bear keychain while Mami gives a cake. Home gave nothing.

"You're such a spoiler. Didn't we agreed last year that everyone is suppose to exchange?" Kyoko said.

Homura shrugged.

"And here!" Madoka gave the last gift she had to Homura as she silently accepted it, caressing the pink ribbon bag.

"That's it then, it's time to go." Mami clapped her hands.

"Yeah, let's go. It's still a school day after all. Anyway happy Valentine's day!" Sayaka said.

As everyone departed, Madoka was still squatting on the ground, settling her gifts she relieved in the bag so it wouldn't get squashed. She stood up, expecting to see no one but instead, Homura was standing in front o her.

"I thought you left!" Madoka gave a surprise yelp.

Homura just put out her hand, handing out a box with a pink ribbon on it. Madoka immediately squeal at sight.

"For you." She mumbled.

"Why didn't you prepare for the others?" Madoka exclaimed.

"It's a bother." Homura claimed

Madoka blinked surprisingly before taking it with a smile after saying a soft thank you. "What is it?" She asked.

"Don't open it until I leave." Homura looked away."

"Are you blushing?" Madoka gave a gasp.

"I'm not, anyway I got to go, bye. Thanks for the gift." Homura gave a small wave and departed, not waiting for Madoka to continue any further. She was taking quick steps at first,. But after a few seconds, she sprinted off and down the streets till Madoka couldn't see her anymore.

"I wonder what's inside." Madoka looked down the box and gave a weird look. "It looks so secretive." She wondered out loud, shaking the box slightly and tried to at least hear the sound o the shaking to guess the content. She noticed a bench not far and approached it, sitting on the warm wooden bench and say her gifts she received aside. Her attention fixated at the box she just got only.

She tugged onto the ribbon and it immediately loosened and she gave a squeak. She then took the lid off after placing the ribbon beside her and stared at the content afterwards.

It was an MP3 player.

She cocked her head and took it out, examining it for a while before looking into the box again. She noticed there was a small piece of paper and she picked it up.

"Play it." The paper wrote.

Obeying the orders, she scrutinized the MP3 for a while and then pressed the play button after putting in her ear piece.

"Hello. This is Homura, rather obvious isn't it." The player sounded and Madoka nodded eagerly, stifling a giggle. "I have no idea what to give you on Valentine's day since I noticed stuff bears and chocolate are for people who are lame and with no creativity. Not that I'm saying you, I mean today you bought the ingredients so I suppose you are going to do a hand-made one so that's cool." Madoka was already chortling.

"I'll end the speech now. Before things get boring fast. Erm, remember the time when I asked for your favorite songs a while back. I thought that maybe using those information, I can make a gift out of it, so here it is. Just press next and you can choose the tracks. I've literally sung all the song so if it's bad, please don't hold a grudge on me."

Madoka widened her eyes and scopped the MP3 player up. She took a deep breathe and started clicking next and next and next and next to find the tittle of all the songs she loved. She stood up and gave a loud happy wail, couldn't believe that she just received the best present on earth. She grabbed her git bags and started walking home after choosing her most favorite song and let it play.

Her soothing voice sounded and Madoka could even feel how hard Homura has tried and attempt for just one night to sing the song. As she continued her way home, a tear rolled down her cheeks and a smile tugged onto her lips. It isn't just about how lovely her songs was, but how thoughtful and kind her friend was to do such a thing for her.

_Because of you, I'm willing to sacrifice my everything to save you. I promise._

* * *

Happy belated-for-5-months valentines' day. Meh I wasn't intending to write a valentine's day special but it's because I lack of fresh romance idea.  
NO MORE LIFE STORY and I don't want to be cheesy and lesbian here but thank you for like missing twenty buses just to take photos and saying what happened and be lovely even when I was being so sian and idoitic


End file.
